Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake caliper assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle disc brake caliper assembly having a mounting adapter for mounting a main caliper body to a bicycle frame.
Background Information
Generally, there are several types of bicycle brake devices currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes and disc brakes. Disc brake systems provide substantial braking power in relation to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of braking consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Disc brake systems can be either cable operated or hydraulically operated.